


Love that Waits

by Itsupiki_Okami



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsupiki_Okami/pseuds/Itsupiki_Okami
Summary: Two hundred years after Kagome makes a wish on the jewel finds her stuck in the future...and alive with familiar faces from her past. During a celebration of commitment, Kagome is asked to sing a specific song in their honor; however, no one could know how one song would be the catalyst for so much change...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.
> 
> Song: “With You” from the Musical ‘Ghost’ (highly suggest you listen to this while reading this chapter, the slideshow version by Natasha Hickman is the version I used).

_ She could feel the damp grass beneath her feet as she walked silently to where the taiyoukai sat leaned against a tree overlooking the village that would one day become the center of Tokyo. His brilliant white hair shone in the early morning light as a gentle breeze caressed his skin sending rebellious strands of that hair swirling around him in an ethereal manner.  _

 

_ It wasn’t until his golden gaze levelled on her stormy blues that she realized she had stopped walking or that she had been staring at all. However, his gaze held no contempt or even annoyance as he studied her visage. She could tell he was content with the world in this moment, even with an annoying ningen such as herself gazing upon his person.  _

 

_ A slight smile graced her lips as she continued forth until she was kneeling beside the great inutai. His stare once more levelled upon the expanse that spread out before them from their hilltop vantage. It was truly breathtaking. However, it paled in comparison to the being beside her.  _

 

_ “One day,” he spoke breaking her from her thoughts, “this will become a great city.”  _

 

_ She nodded sharing his gaze at the land before them, “One beyond your wildest imaginings,” she spoke quietly almost afraid to break the magic of the morning.  _

 

_ “Miko,” his even tone spoke, once more drawing her from her observations, making his next words more of a statement than a question, “have you decided upon a wish?” _

 

_ Stormy blue hues skirted to golden sunrises before she replied, “I have.” She was saddened by the thought of the consequences that her wish could have; however, she could not be selfish. Not in this. The world deserved peace and she was the only one who could give it to them.  _

 

_ “Hn,” was the reply she received as he glanced out at the, now, awakening village.  _

 

_ She could feel her chest clench at the thought of leaving the people she loved in this era which now included the very intimidating, to most, taiyoukai who sat beside her.  _

 

_ “Just promise me one thing,” she said softly as the warm sun peered over the horizon igniting her features in its golden warmth attempting to soothe her sorrows that she buried deep within her heart.  _

 

_ The tai glanced her way by way of a response via acknowledgement  before she continued, “Don’t forget me.”  _

 

_ She dared not return his intense gaze to see his, possibly, disgusted expression, and several moments passed before he graced her with a reply.  _

 

_ “This one will not forget you, Miko,” his even timbre sounded in the silent clearing they sat in. Shocked Kagome turned her head to peer at the being with widened eyes. He, however, was gazing toward the sun as it lit up his features, golden rays enveloping his figure.  _

 

_ She kept staring at the taiyoukai, no man, before her attempting to burn this moment into her memory to keep forever. The lasting image she would hold dear of the taiyoukai...who had unknowingly stolen her heart…. _

 

“Kagome?”

 

A memory. She was having several of those pop up in her mind lately. Mostly involving the inutai, but that was to be expected. Expected of the person you loved. 

 

The raven haired beauty glanced up from the mirror she had been staring into to see Rin looking down at her with a smile. The girl had aged well, although, she hadn’t aged much for being well over seven-hundred and ten years old. In fact, none of them had. Kagome herself was nearly two hundred and nineteen at the moment. 

 

After Kagome had made her wish on the jewel she had been sent flying back to the era of her time after, of course, seeing the fruits of her wish. They had all come back. 

 

Touga, Inu no Taisho, had been revived along with Izayoi. Kagura had reappeared with Kanna and Hakudoshi. Albeit, they were all now very different. And yes, Kikyou had come back too much to the great joy of Inuyasha. Sango was reunited with her family. Miroku had his father back, and Shippou, Shippou had stared longingly at her but it would seem that was one desire the jewel could not grant. Seemingly, the Tai had known this and turned his back on her walking away. Soon after giving the bustling, now, crowd of people a loving smile she had been whisked away to the future without a second to spare on goodbyes. 

 

She had cried for months on end before pulling her life together, but nothing would soothe the gaping hole in her heart. Yes, she missed her tachi. She missed the feudal era, but she secretly missed a certain white-haired, golden-eyed tai more. However, it was something she would never speak aloud. It could never be spoken aloud. 

 

By the time that Kagome had been found by the Taishos, as they so named themselves, Sesshomaru had taken a mate, Kagura. Well, rather a mate-to-be. They had been courting for nearly two-hundred years and would soon complete the ritual of becoming true mates. Kagome felt her heart constrict some at that thought. The small wince did not go unnoticed by the, now not-so-young and mated to Shippou, ward of the Western Lord. 

 

“Kagome-chan,” Rin spoke softly with a knowing expression her dark eyes softening. 

 

Kagome offered her a gentle smile in return, “It’s fine Rin.” 

 

Kagome knew Rin knew it was a lie but she smiled anyway, “Hai.” 

 

The raven-haired onna glanced back at her reflection: a white painted face, with black eyeliner, and ruby red lips stared back at her. Her hair had been done up in an elaborate bun with a comb that had red beads falling from it melding perfectly with her dark hair. The three layer kimono she wore blended well with the shades of red, gold, and silver, from outer to inner,  hugging her small figure. It was all held in place by a golden obi that Rin had tied so expertly for her. She had never been one to know such formal delicacies; Rin was a huge help. For she was to be the entertainment tonight, at least, for one song. 

 

Tonight was Inuyasha and Kikyou’s seven-hundredth anniversary. Touga was holding a feudal era-style banquet in their honor tonight, and Inuyasha had specifically asked her to sing a very specific song for them. One she’d written for Sesshomaru. She felt her stomach clench slightly making her nauseous. It was not something she was looking forward to doing, especially since the dedicated party would be in attendance.  

 

She released a shaky sigh as she glanced into the mirror again focusing on her appearance. Her blue hues shone brilliantly in contrast with the colors of her kimono and if she pretended hard enough she could even enjoy the fact that she actually looked beautiful...with the help of some heavy make-up and fine materials that is. She sighed again as a knock on the door sounded. 

 

“Hey wench,” came the gruff voice of Inuyasha through the door as he stepped inside. However, the tone was telling. He was worried about her. 

 

His golden orbs, so very like yet very unlike those of his brother, studied her visage for a moment before breaking out into a grin. “Who knew, you clean up good Kagome.” 

 

Kagome promptly huffed and stuck her tongue out at him not trusting her mouth to open more than that at this point. However, as she glanced at him a very nostalgic feeling overcame her. 

 

He was wearing the robe of the fire rat and the matching hakama with it. It was his preferred feudal era-styled dress. She could imagine Kikyou was in her miko garb. It was what, she would assume, the woman was most comfortable with. 

 

“No need to be nervous,” he stated closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the room. 

 

“Who said I was nervous,” Kagome muttered crossing her arms. 

 

Inuyasha smirked, “I don’t know, maybe that aura of yours flailing around like crazy? But you know, that could just be me,” he said crossing his own arms before leaning against the wall. Seconds later, he dodged a flying canister of face paint that was aimed for his head, by merely shifting his position. Opening his eyes he smirked at a very flustered Kagome. 

 

“You’ll do fine Kags,” he reassured levelling her with a very serious gaze. 

 

Kagome was, however, not convinced. He didn’t know what that song was. 

 

Oh, on the contrary he did. 

 

Inuyasha knew exactly what and who that song was for, and he most definitely was aware of her feelings involving his half-brother. He had known for nearly two-hundred years, the length of time that she’d been back with them, that she had fallen...deeply in love with his older brother. Deeper than she had ever managed to plunge with him. 

 

His golden eyes saddened as she peered once more into the vanity mirror at her reflection. It was hidden well from others, but Inuyasha could see the deeply-seated sadness she housed within those eyes. Within her heart. 

 

He closed his eyes and released his breath. She deserved happiness and he knew the bastard, yes the bastard, even though they had been on more-than-friendly terms for the past seven-hundred years or so, would be the only one that ever came close to being deserving of her. 

 

Yes, the bastard had an intended but even he could see it wasn’t because he wanted her. It was out of duty. He was coming of age to start a family and, officially, take the throne from his father. That came with the stipulation of a mate. Kagura, on the other hand, was madly in love with Sesshomaru, and seemed to have been ever since their feudal era days. 

 

Inuyasha sighed glancing over at the raven-haired woman. He knew what he was doing was risky, but she deserved this chance. The chance to tell him how she felt. Even if it wasn’t reciprocated...and if it did end badly, he prayed, she would have the heart enough to forgive him for whatever came to pass. She was family now, even his father had grown fond of her kind ways, and nothing would ever change that. No matter what. 

 

“Alright,” he spoke breaking the momentary silence they were experiencing, “You are on in thirty-minutes,” he paused smirking before he continued, “Geiko.” 

 

Kagome flushed a bright red, “Just so you know, Inuyasha! Geiko or Geisha weren’t prostitutes as you seem to be so inclined to think! They were classy, sophisticated women! With skills and talents honed over years of practice!” 

 

He smirked as he opened the door to the dressing room again, “Like your dancing?” He teased quickly ducking out of the room as another canister of kami-knows-what sailed his way. 

 

“Baka,” she muttered leaning against the vanity and Rin just giggled covering her mouth primly with her hand. Kagome couldn’t help but smile at her endearing action. 

 

“Don’t worry Kagome-chan, Shippou-kun, I, and the kits have been practicing your number all day. Nothing will go wrong,” Rin reassured. 

 

Kagome felt her stomach clench tightly again before she groaned wanting to, but resisting the urge to, rest her head in her hands. It would mess up Rin’s work on her face. 

 

“I just hope he’s gone to the bathroom or something,” Kagome muttered quietly. 

 

Rin smiled apologetically before replying, “Lord Sesshomaru would never miss your performance. It would be dishonorable to him.” 

 

This time Kagome gave into hanging her head in defeat. “Not helping Rin.” 

 

XxxX

 

The golden eyes of the Great Dog General appraised the ballroom that had been, temporarily, altered to be an adequate banquet hall. Low lying tables decorated with candles and sakura blossom petals were strategically placed within the large room. Cushions of dark reds and deep blues were placed around the tables for sitting, and a stage had been raised in the front of and centered in the room. It was about a foot or two off of the ground and had been ensured large enough to house the grand piano, cello, and two violins that now sat upon it strategically placed, by Shippou of course, off to either side of the stage leaving the middle open for the night’s entertainment. 

 

A smirk splayed across the old dai’s face as he contemplated just how Inuyasha had managed to persuade the shy, young woman to sing for them tonight. Well, he thought again. That wasn’t necessarily true. She never liked to be the center of attention; however, performing her dances seemed to be a little exception to that rule. And could the girl move. 

 

He actually smiled at the thought of his adopted pup. She was something else. As kind a mothering inu, but, on the same side of that coin, she could be more fiery than the depths of hell itself if provoked. He could attest to the latter. 

 

A content rumble echoed in his chest before he sensed his mate approach his side. His golden eyes moved to take in her petite form. She was clothed in a formal pink, white, and red kimono. Her eyes were lined in black setting off her chocolate hues. She was the most beautiful creature in the world to him. 

 

Feeling her small hands encircling his arm he lowered his head to press against hers rumbling low notes of happiness against her being to which she only smiled. She closed her eyes before the older couple pulled away from each other. Not before Touga nuzzled her hair gently. 

 

Her brown orbs scanned the room seemingly pleased with it, “It’s a beautiful thing, isn’t it?” She spoke softly glancing off to the right where her son and his beloved were conversing quietly to themselves at one of the tables. 

 

“The room is quite tasteful,” Touga commented evenly. Izayoi glanced up at her mate catching his eyes. 

 

“I was talking about our son’s mating, Touga,” she corrected gently. Touga had the decency to look slightly sheepish. Then the dai directed his attention to his son who was now laughing with his equally blissful mate. His hardened, golden eyes softened slightly at the sight. 

 

“It is,” he agreed. 

 

He was, however, soon distracted by his eldest’s entrance with his intended on his arm. He donned his sashinuki hakama of old along with the white haori checkered with red blossoms of chinese taste on the sleeves. The yellow and blue obi rested appropriately around his hips and he even wore the chest plate and mokomoko to complete the look. Touga raised his eyebrow slightly. It was clear his son longed for the times of old. However, the world had changed too much. They could no longer be who they were. Adapt or survive. That was their way. A way his father had taught him well, and he attributed it to their success of survival in this time.  

 

“Father,” Sesshomaru greeted evenly but his golden eyes reflected the admiration and respect he held for the old dog. Something that, secretly, warmed the older inu’s heart. 

 

Sesshomaru rested his gaze upon the dark haired woman by Touga’s side and inclined his head ever so slightly, “Honored Mother.” 

 

Touga felt his chest swell. It had taken...years to get Sesshomaru to accept Izayoi as his mate. Even longer for him to finally grow to like her; however, seven hundred years later here they were. In his mind, it was well worth it. 

 

Izayoi smiled up at the tall tai before reaching out with her hand and touched the inu’s face turning it slightly examining him. “You look well, Sesshomaru,” she finally said withdrawing her hand. 

 

“Hn,” was his only response. 

 

“As do you Kagura-san,” Izayoi continued acknowledging the wind sorceress at his side. 

 

“Thank you Izayoi-sama,” Kagura spoke bowing slightly. Her hands were tucked appropriately into Sesshomaru’s arm. She lifted her eyes to address Touga. “Taisho-sama.” 

 

Touga merely nodded to her. He was still suspicious of the woman his eldest was to mate. She had been a spawn of Naraku..the man who had set all of their fates, at one point, upon the path of destruction. However, if she made his son happy he could not deny him that. Inwardly sighing he looked around the room. 

 

His eldest’s ward’s family were beginning to set up on stage, practicing no doubt. Each of them courting, to his knowledge. Inuyasha and Kikyou had yet to bear children and then there was his youngest pup.

 

He glanced back at Sesshomaru, who was now leading his intended to a table nearby, as he thought about his heir. The woman he had chosen did not suit him. She was too...compliant. Too regal. Too...too much like him. He needed contrast. He needed fire. He needed…

 

“Kagome has yet to show,” Izayoi spoke softly breaking the great dai from his thoughts. 

 

“Hn,” he responded in kind, “She is getting ready.” 

 

Izayoi looked up at him confused, her brown eyes muddled with questions. He merely smiled down at his mate. “She is going to be performing tonight.” 

 

“Oh,” Izayoi said a smile igniting her features, “I do love it when she dances,” she praised as she glanced about the room. Touga laughed garnering her attention once more. 

 

“The pup sings this night,” he said humorously. Izayoi’s eyes widened. “I am not aware how our youngest has managed this.” 

 

“Oh poor girl, she’s going to be so nervous,” the brown eyed beauty spoke. 

 

“She’ll be fine,” he said reassuring his mate gently, “She’s a Taisho.” Izayoi beamed up at her mate brightly. 

 

He was a giant of a being, even for a youkai, that terrified all and struck fear into the hearts of many. However, it was his kind heart that had taken her own asunder. It was why she loved him so. 

 

She squeezed his arm gently, but the General was distracted by the newest entrance. Yuzuki, Sesshomaru’s mother. 

 

The old youkai had sat herself at a table on the farthest side of the room donned in the most traditional, and expensive, kimono she owned. Her face was painted appropriately and her mannerisms on par. He had to admit she was beautiful, for a youkai. However, she just didn’t cause his beast to stir in his chest with every look like Izayoi did. 

 

He was, however, grateful to the onna. 

 

Upon his revival, she could have reclaimed him as her own since she was, and would be always, his true mate. However, she had allowed him to be with Izayoi. She could have called him away from Izayoi and made him sleep in her bed, as was her right. But she hadn’t. She would always be entitled to these things as his “true mate”. However, time had changed her. She wasn’t as cruel as she had once been. 

 

Noticing his attention, Yuzuki lowered her head in acknowledgement while Touga did the same. There was a mutual respect there and a connection between them that would never be broken: Sesshomaru. It was why he allowed her to stay in the Taisho Shiro, granted she had her own wing. She was still family. 

 

His gaze was, once more, redirected as a blur of bright orange and dark blue jumped up onto the stage. Emerald eyes were scanning each instrument expertly. Touga smirked. He would expect no less of Shippou. 

 

The kit was a perfectionist. Which was humorous to the dai since he’d had two kits of his own and they were known for being energetic. However, most children, in general, were not the neatest of beings. 

 

A smirk twerked the edge of his mouth. It would be..interesting to see how Sesshomaru would handle such things one day. 

 

“How are things Shippou,” Touga called from beside the table Izayoi had chosen to sit at, that was conveniently, located close to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

 

“Nearly ready Touga-sama,” he called back messing with something behind the piano. Touga just nodded trusting him to get things done. 

 

“Might as well bring forth the food,” Izayoi said quietly as their guests began to stir, “I am sure Kagome will be ready to eat after her performance.” 

 

Touga nodded signaling for a servant nearby to see his mate’s wishes be met. 

 

XxxX

 

Kagome was fidgeting with her kimono, pacing the room, as the clock neared the time for her to be on stage.  Her stomach clenched especially tight and, for a moment, she was sure she would lose her lunch. 

 

She had turned once more, with shaking hands, to walk back down the length of the room when the door opened to reveal a shock of bright orange hair and emerald eyes. 

 

“Mother,” he spoke striding toward her. Kagome stilled momentarily smiling warmly at her son. He had grown up to be a very loving and handsome man, better than she could have ever hoped or dreamed. 

 

“Shippou,” Kagome replied as he moved to hug her tightly against him and for a moment she allowed herself to relax. Drawing off of the comfort she had once given him.

 

Pulling back from her emerald eyes studied her for a second before a brilliant smile graced his features, “You look perfect.” Kagome couldn’t help the slight blush that spread across her face. 

 

“Rin does a good job,” she said giggling slightly. 

 

“She always does,” he praised his mate before he brought out a white, paper cami sail that looked to be feudal era in style. Kagome’s blue hues clouded in confusion, taking it from him, as she glanced up at her son in question. He simply smirked mischievously in manner, “For your performance.” 

 

Kagome levelled him with a narrowed gaze. He may be her son but he was a kitsune, and, as she had learned when he was younger, they always, always had some sort of trick up their sleeve. “Shippou, what are you planning,” she spoke dangerously. However, the smirk remained.

 

“Don’t worry mom,” he said going to the door, “this performance of yours, at the very least, will be...memorable,” he turned his head and shot her one last bright smile before closing the door behind him. 

 

Kagome glanced at the cami sail in her hands before opening it slowly. There were intricate designs painted upon it in the shapes of royal blue crescent moons and roses with silver accents. It was quite beautiful. She glanced back at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes. That’s all she had left. 

 

Sighing she left the room making her way down the hall toward backstage. Rin was there to greet her with a warm smile. 

 

“Ready, Kagome-chan?” She asked happily. She seemed to be excited. 

 

“Nope,” Kagome answered feeling her hands start to clam up against the wooden handle of the cami sail. Rin eyed it approvingly. 

 

“This way,” she said leading her up to the stairs that lead up to the stage. Turning once more she smiled at Kagome one last time before handing her a cordless microphone, “Once the lights go out make your way up on stage, okay?” 

 

Kagome blinked once taking the microphone in her right hand. Her, maneuver stairs in the dark? Did they remember anything about the girl that had been with them in the feudal era? Did they know how many times she’d stumbled into a waiting youkai’s trap by merely tripping on an upgrown root? But all she responded with was, “Lights go out?” However, Rin was already gone. 

 

She felt the panic start to set in as she stood there staring at the steps with extreme apprehension. Could she actually do this? 

 

Shippou was glancing over the Grand Piano one last time and making sure his… ace was set to go. The folded leaf sat beside his score on the stand and he nodded approvingly. He leaned his head back to take in the visage of his son, Arata, who was looking over his cello critically. 

 

He had dark brown hair like his mother but his striking green eyes were of his father. He was the most serious of both of the kits, which was a surprising nature for a kitsune. Something he undoubtedly picked up from his grandfather.  However, it fit him just fine. 

 

Noticing his father’s gaze Arata returned it, “Do you remember my que?” Shippou asked quietly. Arata merely nodded a smirk upturning the right side of his mouth. 

 

“Obaa-san will never see this coming,” he said evenly but the spark in his emerald orbs was telling of his own excitement. 

 

“Hn,” was Shippou’s response as he looked to his left to see his mate and his female kit, Akemi, preparing their violins.  _ “It will be something  _ **_he_ ** _ will never see coming either,”  _ he thought before checking on them. “Ready?” 

 

Akemi’s brown orbs regarded him as a brilliant smile ignited her features, “Always Tou-san.” Shippou’s smirk widened. Spreading out his aura he checked on his mother, and nearly winced at the potency of her panic ridden state.  _ “Don’t worry mom,”  _ he thought staring hard at the keys on the piano _ , “this will be worth it. I swear, he’ll never forget it.”  _

 

Oh yes, Shippou was in on this too. In fact, he had orchestrated the whole ordeal. From convincing his mother to sing, to requesting a stage for her performance, and finally talking Kagome, and Rin, into dressing her as a Geisha for this event because it  _ was  _ the attire of entertainers of the feudal era. It was  _ in style  _ with the event. 

 

If this went off without a hitch, it would be one of the greatests tricks he’d ever, successfully, pulled off, and that was boasting a lot for his seven-hundred plus years of existence. 

 

“Hey Kyo,” Shippou called from his place on the piano glancing at the white inu servant standing by the wall, “lights if you please.” 

 

Kyo just nodded before turning off the lights and, in one gesture of his hand, Shippou lit all of the candles on the tables with a warm flame. There was a collective ‘ooh’ from some of the females sitting at the tables and Shippou smirked.  _ “And now…”  _ he thought as he heard the barely audible click of geta on the wooden floor. His well adjusted eyes spied her on the stage just behind the light he’d set up.  _ “Perfect.”  _

 

He glanced back at Arata who nodded. He pulsed a small amount of his youki toward the light above Kagome that ignited a dark blue. Shippou tossed the folded leaf above her head colliding it with the youki stream, and it burst into white flakes that began falling in a continuous, sparse, stream appearing like snow. 

 

Kagome glanced up to see the flakes and raised the cami sail above her head, not wanting to get Rin’s work ruined. What this what her kit was planning? She spared a glance in his direction and he nodded to her ready whenever she was. Taking a deep breath, Kagome took a small step into the light the white flakes falling down on her in an intimate setting. 

 

Raising her eyes slightly she could see several shocked expressions, but the one she was looking for was turned from her. 

 

Sesshomaru had taken a mouth full of white rice, but his mind was in a far away place. Precisely, seven-hundred years in the past to the day. The day his brother was mated; however, it was also the very same day that Kagome had been ripped away from them….and sent back into the future, permanently. 

 

He glanced over at his intended, Kagura. She was elegant, classy, and sophisticated. Powerful even. Everything the name of his father was entitled to...however…

 

Closing his eyes he cleared his mind. It was not well to dwell on things that could not exist. Things that would never come to pass...

 

He had his back turned from the stage as a single pure note pierced the overwhelming silence that had engulfed the room. Golden orbs widened infinitesimally as he recognized the vocal behind him. He inhaled quickly catching the fresh gardenia scent he knew so well. It was her. 

 

Kagome bowed her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as she softly sang the first words, praying that the kami would have mercy on her and stray their eyes from her, soon followed by the soft, pure notes of the grand piano, “I picked up your shirts this morning...I don’t know why, I don’t know why.” 

 

A small smirk pulled at the edge of her lips as she remembered writing this song shortly after Izayoi had asked her to pick up some dry cleaning for them. Out of all things, they had been his shirts, and no matter of detergent or cologne could rid them of his natural scent. One even detectable by her ningen nose. 

 

“Mr. Reynolds said to say, hello…,” she continued with the piano guiding her as her voice softened, “I started to cry...I started to cry.” 

 

Glancing up through the falling ‘snow’ she peered at the room before her taking in all the expressions that painted the visages of people surrounding her. She noted that in the middle and slightly off to the right sat a very confused Touga. His eyebrows drawn in thought while Izayoi looked the perfect image of shock. Did no one know she was, at least, decently able to sing? 

 

Her cerulean hues trained to the back of the tai that sat at a table in the middle of but at the very back of the room. He was still turned from her. 

 

“Every place we’ve ever walked,” she continued emotionally remembering their times together in the feudal era just before the wish, “and everywhere we talked….,” she paused her voice nearing a whisper, “I miss you.” 

 

She missed the sudden stiffening of the tai before her. Her eyes closed as she continued, “You never leave my mind,” opened her eyes once more piercing into his back with her gaze, “so much of you is left behind.” 

 

The piano trailed off leaving her pure voice to echo in the expanse of the room. “You,” she started strongly still with a soft edge to her voice the piano rejoining her along with the warm notes of the cello, “took my days...with you,” she willed her voice not to falter, “took my nights with you.” 

 

She felt her chest clench as the image of him walking away from her burned into her mind. The love she felt and the pain that he was just able to walk away from her. Years later, it still left her scarred. But it wasn’t like they’d had any formal agreement. He’d never mentioned the intentions of his actions. Nor did she hers. 

 

“Those unfinished conversations,” Kagome continued in a lower octave as she closed her eyes, “we use to have..still speak to me,” she placed some emphasis on the last part of her words remembering all the mornings they’d shared like the one in her memory earlier that evening. “And I write you letters every day...that I’ll never send,” she opened her eyes that were lowered to the ground, “and you’ll never see.” 

 

Leveling her gaze on the room she lowered the cami sail to the ground letting the ‘snow’ fall on her. She could feel the passion build in her chest. This would be the only time that she’d ever be able to tell him how she felt. “All this wishful thinking gets me nowhere, I can’t stay,” her gaze hardened slightly with determination as the fire she was known for shone through like a raging inferno imbuing her next words with a commanding presence though still managing to be soft, “Though my heart is broken, it keeps breaking every day..”  

 

“You!” She sounded a little louder as the violins now joined the cello and piano, “took my hopes with you,” her eyes levelled on his back once more, “took my dreams with you,” she trailed off slightly at the end of the word. 

 

Not caring to save face anymore she released her tightly bound aura and allowed the anguish, hurt and passion filter into the next few lines. So fixated was she, that the light above her warming into a pale orange was lost on her; however, the effect on the room was magnanimous. 

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes were wide as he froze in place at the table. He raised his eyes slowly to Kagura who was fixated on the performance and  seemed to be none the wiser of the meaning behind the words that fell from the onna’s mouth. For now, that was probably best. However, he was not so lucky to find that they were also lost on the entirety of the room. 

 

One glance at his father, let him know that the alpha wanted some answers while tears were streaming down Izayoi’s face. And off to his left he heard a faint, ‘Atta girl,’ that he could only imagine was coming from Inuyasha. Taking a risk, and glancing even farther to his left, he spied his mother who was also captivated by the woman’s vocals. 

 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was not a wise decision because as soon as he did she had released the suppression on her aura that hit the room, hit him, like a tidal wave. He was nearly suffocated by her anguish and despair. This was further accentuated by her next line. 

 

“I keep thinking that you’ll be calling, everyone says that it’s all in my head,” her note sent shivers up his spine, “ and I can’t accept it yet,” the muscle in his jaw twitched she was in pain...and it was his doing. “I’m not ready to just give in, I can’t live in this pain,” if he thought the previous note was painful. This note was atomic in comparison. It caused his spine to straighten and he heard a small cry emanate from Izayoi’s spot beside his father. “With these feelings of regret. I can’t comprehend this, and pretend that I don’t care.” 

 

His eyes narrowed. Did she honestly think that he felt nothing? After all these years. After everything? 

 

He turned to gaze upon her to find her eyes closed lost in the music as she delivered the next lines, “Any place I want to be, I want to see you there.” Then it happened. 

 

_ Ba-dum.  _

 

Blue stormy hues met a golden sunrise. 

 

Kagome nearly lost her breath. The silence of the room due to the break in music could not have been more perfectly timed as a pale blue light engulfed the stage.  

 

Those golden eyes that she saw on a daily basis, but that never really saw her anymore. The man that passed her in the hall, exchanged greetings, but acted as if they had never known each other at all. As if all those late night/early morning conversations never took place. As if she hadn’t bared her heart and soul to the tai on several nights. Shared her fears. Her worries. Her tears with him. 

 

“You,” she sang with a trembling voice and bowed her head cutting off her vocal before continuing to steady herself, “took my life..with you,” she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as her vision blurred. She had to hold on. Just one more line. Then she could run. Then she could flee as her instincts were so urging her to do having been caught in the predatory gaze of the man...that still...had her heart. “Took my world...with you.” 

 

She could feel her lips tremble as the last few notes of the piano were played and a single unbidden tear fell from her right eye as the last note was played and the lights cut out. 

 

_ ‘Run!’  _ Her mind screamed at her. Dropping the mic she tore off of the stage and back to the dressing room not caring who would follow or what would happen once they, once he, found her. 

 

Touga stared at the stage in pure shock. It wasn’t hard to figure out who that song was for considering she had practically bore holes into his idiot-of-a-son’s back the entire time. He vaguely recalled someone telling him that  _ she  _ had  _ actually wrote  _ that song. 

 

His thoughts were broken when he heard his mate’s voice, “Kagome…” 

 

“Shit!” Was heard from across the room as Inuyasha rose from his seat, he knew, intending to go after their youngest pup; however, none of them could match the speed with which Sesshomaru had practically teleported from the room. 

 

Touga’s hard gaze settled on Inuyasha who met it with a curt nod as they both rose from their seats flying from the room. 

 

Kagome was racing around the changing room pulling out her combs and grabbing her clothes before deciding to just leave it all. 

 

_ ‘Screw it! I can come back for it later! I have to leave!’  _ Her mind screamed as she made for the door, but as she approached it, it opened fully revealing Sesshomaru who took several swift steps toward her causing her to back into the room with wide eyes. Golden hues held her gaze giving away nothing as he swung the door closed behind him. 

 

A stifling silence cloaked the room neither of them speaking. Her cerulean hues searched his molten gold orbs but they were giving away nothing. For a split second she could swear she saw a mixture of emotion flit across his face, and had she been in a more stable state of mind she would have identified them as a mixture of remorse, guilt, and sorrow. However, they hardened once more after wiping everything that had been revealed from existence.

 

Sensing that he had decided against speaking to her, Kagome broke their gaze and ducked around him to leave when he finally spoke to her in a tone she hadn’t heard for some two hundred or so years, “Miko,” it was a command that stopped her in her tracks halfway out of the door. It was something, recognizable to both parties, that he hadn’t done for some time that only cut deeper into their hearts. His intonation had been like of that when he first met her. Cold...and cruel. 

 

Tears anew fell from her eyes as she fled the scene leaving Sesshomaru in her wake who was, if she had payed closer attention, clenching his fists to the point of drawing blood. A sufficient pool had been created by the time that Inuyasha and Touga appeared in the doorway. Sesshomaru hadn’t moved. 

 

“What happened,” Touga commanded glancing about the room already aware that Kagome wasn’t there by the lack in strength of her scent. 

 

Inuyasha, however, glanced around and growled out when he couldn’t find her, “What did you do to her you bastard.” 

 

Sesshomaru didn’t speak as Inuyasha stepped further into the room, but Touga was studying his son. His countenance. Something was off. 

 

“What did you do? Make her cry,” Inuyasha fumed, “she got up, on stage, and sang her heart out! Poured her heart out to you,” he gestured wildly with his right arm as he continued to chastise his brother.

 

_ 'It is not the first time,'  _  Touga concluded from the way his back stiffened.

 

“It is...better this way,” Sesshomaru said quietly. 

 

“Better this way? To break her heart?! To take everything that she said, all she’s done, and put up with and toss her aside like she’s some piece of trash,” Inuyasha was irate at this point. 

 

“Son,” Touga tried but Inuyasha was beyond his reach. 

 

“Does it mean anything to you at all!” He finally roared at the still Sesshomaru.  

 

Faster than he could register, Sesshomaru’s golden angry eyes glanced over his shoulder pinning Inuyasha with a stare that could have stripped flesh from bone easily, and paired with the venom in his words it could have struck any, man or dai alike, dead, “Do not think that this one is unaffected by her words,” he turned fully to face Inuyasha his anger and wrath fully on display, “or by the depth of what she feels.” 

 

Inuyasha’s eyes were wide as he took in the deep angry lines that bordered the whites of his brother’s eyes. Only then did he get to see the depth of agony that was reflected in his own gaze for the miko mirrored in his brother’s. Suddenly, realization hit him in the chest and his next words had even Touga's eyes narrowing. 

 

"You love her."

 

Sesshomaru's gaze never wavered but the jump in the jaw muscle was telling. However, upon the same epiphany Inuyasha also realized he wouldn't go after her. 

 

“Why,” he finally asked after several moments of silence. 

 

Touga’s deep baritone answered colored with mild irritation, “His honor won’t allow him to pursue what his heart so desperately wants.” 

 

Inuyasha’s gaze flew back to his brother who elaborated, “This One extended the proposal of mating to Kagura. It would be dishonorable to rescind an offer willingly made to a party that willingly accepted. Only she can release me from this vow.” 

 

“Are you fucking serious,” Inuyasha said disbelieving, “you are going to let your word, that hasn’t even come to fruition yet, stop you from chasing after what you want.” 

 

Sesshomaru said nothing more as Touga turned from the scene; however, he stopped just outside of the door and spoke, “One day, Sesshomaru, I knew your pride would rob you of something precious,” he began to walk away the disappointment and solemnity of his tone cutting into his eldest like a knife. His tone was softer as he continued only loud enough for the taiyoukai to hear, “I just hoped it wouldn’t be anything this precious or important.” 

 

XxxX

 

Kagome flew down the steps of the Taisho’s tower to the front desk where Jaken sat at the front desk in a mild slumber; however, the thrashing aura of the miko had him awakening swiftly. 

 

“Whaaa?!” He managed looking around wide eyed for the treat, “Miss-Lady Kagome,” he started as he saw her run through the foryay, “What is the matter?”

 

Undoubtedly, the kappa had housed great distaste for the miko in the past, but as time had marched on he had grown a disgruntled fondness of the woman. He even, on occasion, became concerned for her welfare. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. 

 

“N-nothing,” she managed as she rushed out the front doors. 

 

“Lady-Kagome, where are y-...you going,” he finished as she escaped through the front doors. 

 

The kappa was just recovering from her dramatic exit when he felt his Lordship’s aura come down the stairs as well. 

 

“L-Lord Touga,” Jakken trilled faceplanting on the desk sufficiently in a make-shift bow. 

 

“Where is Kagome,” Touga demanded not paying the kappa any attention. 

 

“Sh-She j-just l-left. Wa-s I su-suppose t-to st-op her,” he asked terrified. 

 

Touga was quiet for a minute his golden eyes hard as he inhaled the scents in the room, analyzing Kagome’s. His she-pup was hurt, deeply and it unsettled his beast. The alpha nature in him demanded he protect, care, and provide for all in his pack. Kagome was pack and, especially since she was an unmated female that he considered a daughter, his beast was demanding his duties be tended to. 

 

For a moment, his golden eyes softened as an emotion akin to sorrow overtook his features. 

 

_ ‘Ah, Kagome...what can I do for you pup?’  _

 

His gaze hardened once more as he turned from the scene, “No.” 

 

Jaken visibly relaxed and a huge sigh was heard. 

 

“Alert me if she comes back or tries to contact the tower,” he commanded as he took his leave barely hearing the faint ‘ _ yes my lord!’  _ as he left. 


End file.
